customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
The Backyard Show (1988) Songs / Rhymes # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Hey, Hey, The Gang’s All Here # I Love You (Reprise) # Bumpin’ Up and Down # Six Little Ducks # Baby Bumblebee # Humpty Dumpty # Hickory Dickory Dock # This Little Piggy # If You’re Happy and You Know It # Hello, Hello, Hello # I’ve Been Working on the Railroad # Little Bunny Foo Foo # For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow # Hokey Pokey Three Wishes (1989) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # I Love You # London Town # Teddy Bear # Mr. Knickerbocker # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # I See the Moon # The Rocket Song # Moon Medley: (Pat-a-Cake, Jack Be Nimble, Ring Around the Rosie, & London Bridge) # The Rocket Song (Reprise) # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # Friends Are Forever A Day at the Beach (1989) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Three Little Speckled Frogs # She Waded in the Water # The More We Get Together # Barney is Our Dinosaur # A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea # This is the Way We Walk the Beach # Are You Hungry? # Peanut Butter # Swimming, Swimming # There’s a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # This is the Way We Leave the Beach Waiting for Santa (1990) Song List # Barney Theme Song # When Santa Comes to Our House # Waiting for Santa # I Love You # S-A-N-T-A # Star Light, Star Bright # Up on the Housetop # Jingle Bells # Winter’s Wonderful # Skating, Skating # The Elves’ Rap # Let's All Do a Little Tapping # Jolly Old St. Nicholas # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Deck the Halls Campfire Sing-Along (1990) Songs # Barney Theme Somg # I Love You (English and Spanish) # A Camping We Will Go # Little Cabin in the Forest Garden # Clean Up # The Ants Go Marching # The Little Turtle # The Frog on a Log # The Happy Wanderer # I’m Being Eaten by a Tryannosaurus Rex # Sarasponda # S’Mores # The Other Day I Met a Bear # Kookaburra # Tell Me Why # Are You Sleeping? Barney Goes to School (1990) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Wish There Was School Every Day # Look Through the Window # You’re a Grand Old Flag # There Are Seven Days in a Week # The Alphabet Song # The Alphabet Chant # The Weather Riddle Song # The Fishing Song # The Shape Song # Alligator Pie # Hug a Color # What I Want to Be # If All the Raindrops # The Three Bears Rap # The Goodbye Song # I Love You Barney in Concert (1991) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Everyone is Special # Backyard Gang Rap # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Down on Grandpa’s Farm # The Noble Duke of York # Pop Goes the Weasel # The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) # Where is Thumbkin? # Sally the Camel # Mr. Knickerbocker # Baby Bop’s Song # Baby Bop’s Street Dance # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Bubble, Bubble Bath # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck # Down by the Station # You’re a Grand Old Flag # I Love You Rock with Barney (1991) Song List # Barney Theme Song # We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Help Protect the Earth # Apples and Bananas # Down by the Bay # Six Little Ducks # Me and My Teddy # There are 50 Stars on Our Flag (My Dear Country) # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Tingalayo # I Can Laugh # The Frog on a Log # Good Manners # Boom, Boom, Ain’t It Great to Be Crazy? Category:Programs